Murdoch journey to Middle earth
by Andorinha
Summary: Quand William Murdoch est renversé par une automobile, il se prend à voyager en Terre du Milieu à la rencontre de BilBo Saquet. Etait-ce un rêve ou bien la réalité?


Le détective William Murdoch enquêtait sur un nouveau crime perpétré à Toronto. C'était là son quotidien depuis bien des années mais la journée qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre allait être loin d'être ordinaire !

Ses investigations sur l'assassina de Mrs Patmore l'avaient conduit à enquêter sur un club littéraire que la victime fréquentait. Les membres de ce club n'étaient pas vraiment coopératifs et faisaient preuves d'une grande imagination concernant leur témoignage. Murdoch commençait à être las qu'on le mène en bateau et se rendait chez l'un des suspect quand il le vit s'enfuir à sa vue. Sans attendre, le détective se lança à sa poursuite. Hélas pour lui, il «était bien meilleur en vélo qu'à la course aussi se fit il distancer rapidement par le jeune homme à l'allure athlétique. Georges avait contourné le pâté maison pour tenter de lui barrer la route mais il arriva trop tard. Il arriva également trop tard pour Murdoch, il venait d'être renversé par une automobile. Fort heureusement pour lui elle n'allait pas à vive allure et ne lui causa que des blessures mineures bien qu'il perdit alors connaissance.

-Détective ! Cria l'agent Crabtree tout en se précipitant vers le corps inerte de son supérieur.

Il appela à l'aide et fit prévenir le poste 4 et le Docteur Ogden. L'automobiliste fut arrêté et conduit au poste pour un interrogatoire tandis qu'on transporta Murdoch vers l'hôpital en compagnie de son épouse le Docteur Ogden. Cette dernière resta au chevet de son ami et s'assura qu'il n'avait rien de grave.

Pendant ce temps, le détective s'éveilla dans un jardin fleurit devant une petite maisonnette à la porte verte. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant, elle lui sembla bien différente de tout ce qu'il avait vu jusque là. Elle était enterré, on aurait presque dit un terrier de lapin, c'était fort étrange. Lorsqu'il se remis sur pieds et s' époussiera, il se rendit compte que la maisonnette était bien plus petit qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il ne pouvait en franchir la porte sans se baisser. Se trouvait il devant un village de nains ? La réponse lui parvint rapidement quand un petit homme aux pieds velus se posta devant lui et pesta, visiblement il n'était que peu à même d'apprécier le fait que William aie écraser ses jolies fleurs. Gêné et interloqué, Murdoch recula d'un pas tout en dévisageant son interlocuteur.

-Excusez moi Mr, je crois que j'ai reçu un coup sur la tête...Je crois que je suis perdu, auriez vous l'obligence de me dire où je suis ?

Il disait vrai, sa tête le lançait. Le petit homme posa ses poings sur ses hanches et lui répondit d'un ton sec :

-Dis donc grand pas vous écrasez mes plantations et vous voudriez me faire croire que vous ne l'avez pas faire volontairement ? Je n'en crois pas un mot mais dites moi plutôt ce qui vous amène dans la Comté !

Le bonhomme détestait les hommes, les Hobbits n'aimaient guère les autres peuples et vivaient très bien loin d'eux. Le détective fut perplexe, grand pas, Comté... rien de tout cela n'avait de sens pour lui. Tout lui semblait presque irréel, d'ailleurs qu'était cet homme de petite taille aux pieds recouverts de poil ? Où se trouvait ce village de maison terrier ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse trouver de réponses à aucune d'entre elle.

-Je ne comprends pas, qu'est donc que la Comté ? Qui êtes vous et où suis-je ?

Peut-être le grand-pas disait la vérité après tout, il avait l'air sincère... De plus sa tenue n'était pas de celles qu'il avait pu voir lors de son voyage jusqu'à Erebor ni même de ceux qu'il avait entreprit par la suite. Il ne semblait ni elfe, ni hommes et n'était certainement pas un guerriers.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas d'ici vous ! La Comté c'est notre belle région, nous sommes des Hobbits, d'autres nous nommerons semi-hommes mais nous ne l'apprécions que moyennement. Pour répondre à votre question je me nomme Bilbo Saquet et vous êtes ici dans mon jardin. Cet endroit s'est Cul-de-sac, et plus loin là-bas vous avez le bourg d'Hobbitbourg. D'où venez vous ? Vous n'êtes d'aucun peuple que j'ai déjà rencontré mais entrer, nous serons plus tranquille à l'intérieur, les Hobbits n'aiment point être dérangé et voient d'un mauvais œil les étrangers et ceux qui les aident.

Bilbo l'invita à passer la petite porte verte et à pénétrer dans son trou de Hobbit. Murdoch s'exécuta désireux d'en savoir plus sur cet endroit et ces gens mystérieux qu'il venait de découvrir.

Pendant ce temps à Toronto Julia Ogden s'inquiétait de ne pas voir de signe d'éveil de la part de son époux. Il n'avait pourtant pas de séquelles visibles de son choc avec l'automobile. Il aurait déjà du reprendre conscience depuis un moment. L'agent Crabtree entra alors dans la pièce accompagné de l'inspecteur Thomas Brackenreid. Ils venaient tout deux aux nouvelles. Ils apprirent au Docteur que l'automobiliste était un des membres du club de lecture et que Georges avait réussi à trouver le lien entre la victime et les deux suspects principaux. L'enquête allait bientôt pouvoir être bouclée et ce une fois de plus grâce à Murdoch bien que ce dernier soit présentement dans le coma.

De retour à Cul-de-sac, on servait le thé. Dans un trou de Hobbit, on trouvait tout le confort possible et de la nourriture à foison. Murdoch observait l'inérieur soigné et parfaitement propre de Bilbo. Les plafonds étaient courbes, il y avait de nombreuses boiseries, un grand garde mangé, un salon et une cuisine où brûlait un grand feu dans l'âtre d'une cheminée. William posa son chapeau sur le coin de sa chaise, il ignorait les us et coutumes de cet étrange peuplade mais il avait les siennes. Il remercia son hôte et le pria de lui en dire plus sur la Comté et sur les différents peuples dont il lui avait fait mention. Mais le Hobbit insista pour que William lui explique d'abord ses origines.

-Hum, et bien je viens de Toronto, Canada, je suis détective mais je doute que vous sachiez ce que cela signifie... C'est semble-t-il une contrée très loin de la votre.

Il ne pouvait en dire plus, il n'avait aucun moyen de comparaison avec ce monde ci aussi il invita son hôte à prendre à son tour la parole.

-Je ne connaît en effet aucun « détective » par ici et j'ignore quelle est leur fonction tout comme je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de votre Canada. Ce doit être fort loin de chez moi.

Vous êtes ici en Terre du Milieu, une bien vaste terre où vivent quatre peuples différents. Vous venez de découvrir les Hobbits mais il y a également les elfes, immortels et à la beauté légendaires, les hommes, au cœur corruptible mais au grand courage et les nains grands guerriers avide d'or. Les différents peuples sont gouvernés par des rois ou des seigneurs. Mais il me faudrait plus d'une journée pour vous parler de tout cela. Je vais plutôt vous faire voir le bourg !

Bilbo n'avait que faire des dires de ses semblables, son voyage en compagnie de nains lui avait déjà forgé une solide réputation de fauteur de trouble alors pourquoi ne pas alimenter cette dernière ? William se leva mais oublia qu'il se trouvait dans un trou de Hobbit son front heurta violemment la poutre et il tomba raide sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il fut une fois de plus perplexe. Ce n'était plus le petit homme aux cheveux grisonants qui était au dessus de lui mais son épouse.

-William ! Dieu soit loué vous êtes réveillé, je me suis fait du soucis, une automobile vous a percuté de plein fouet !

Elle le serra dans ses bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils n'étaient mariés que depuis peu mais ensembles, ils avaient déjà vécu tant de chose qu'à chaque instant elle avait peur de le perdre. Une vie sans William était pire que la mort pour Julia et elle n'envisageait même plus cette éventualité. Devant la mine perplexe de William elle le questionna.

-Quelque chose ne va pas William ?

-J'ai oublié mon chapeau...

-Ah oui votre chapeau, il est là vous voyez !

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'après avoir frôlé la mort la première chose qu'il réclame soit son chapeau.

-Où est Bilbo ?

-Qui ça ? Il n'y a personne d'autres ici, qui est ce Bilbo ?

-Un petit homme aux pieds velus, vivant dans un terriers fort confortables mais vous êtes certaine de ne pas l'avoir vu ?

-William, si j'avais croisé le chemin d'un tel homme je m'en souviendrai ! Je crois que le choc que vous avez subit a été plus violent que je ne le pensait, des hommes vivants dans des terriers, William voyons... Je vous croyais plus terre à terre que l'agent Crabtree !

Elle éclata de rire et William jugea bon de ne pas reparler de cette aventure en Terre du Milieu.


End file.
